Resident Evil Proyecto Nika
by Shishogrin
Summary: "¿Que significa todo esto para mi? Hace unos instantes mi vida era completamente normal. Realmente no lo entiendo... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente cada vez que abro mis ojos y miro a mi alrededor? Para mi son solo segundos, pero el ambiente cambia, las personas cambian, mi estado cambia. Si este es el infierno, por favor, que alguien, quien sea, me saque de este lugar"
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Logré abrir mis ojos nuevamente. Lo primero que vi fue lo blanco de la sala en la que me encontraba, parecía un hospital. Noté que todo mi cuerpo estaba en orden, así que no me preocupé mucho, no me habían amputado nada para sacarme muestras.  
Aún estaba algo aturdida, ¿por la anestesia, quizás?, y traté de recordar por qué estaba en aquel lugar, conectada a un montón de aparatos y vestida con tan solo una bata de hospital.  
Vagas imágenes llegaban a mi mente, tales como un día completamente normal, donde la nación donde residía estaba en momentos de paz después de la guerra civil. Me encontraba con mi hermano, su prometida, y su mejor amigo; estábamos en armonía, hasta que los hombres llegaron y llevaron lejos de esa armonía. No recuerdo muy bien como fue el jaleo, pero por lo menos me encontraba en una pieza. Tal vez los sedantes no me dejaban ver lo grave de la situación, no estaba para nada alterada. Yo seguí mirando lo blanco de la habitación.  
En eso entró una mujer, cabe resaltar que era bastante esbelta y con rasgos asiáticos. Me sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Fue lo que me preguntó, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Por alguna razón, no pude responderle, no podía hablar.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este lugar – me dijo, siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro – necesitamos de tu don para grandes cosas…

Traté de moverme, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa cama de hospital ni si estaba en manos de mis captores originales o si me habían rescatado. Sin embargo, confié en esa mujer a simple vista. Pensé que ella era mi salvadora.  
Ella se levantó y se retiró en silencio, despidiéndose con un "nos vemos luego". Poco después, entró a la sala una serie de personas, doctores, enfermeras e incluso gente que parecía ser empresarios con sus guardaespaldas.  
"Qué vergüenza el que me vean así" fue lo primero que pensé, pero comencé a entrar en pánico cuando los doctores comenzaron a tomar inyecciones y bisturís. ¿Qué es lo que me harían? ¿Qué querrán de mí? Mi pulsó se aceleró, me costaba respirar; fue cuando todo se volvió negro otra vez.

¿Era mi sueño quizás? Pero vi nuevamente ese mundo de paz que recordaba. No éramos ricos, pero éramos felices, o por lo menos eso recuerdo. Más felicidad sentía por mi hermano, que se casaría pronto con la mujer que amaba, que también era como una hermana mayor para mí.  
Estábamos juntos en casa, los tres. Yo jugaba con mi hermano, me lanzaba sobre él, e Irina también lo hacía. Me tarjaban de niña pequeña a pesar de que ya soy una adulta. Me gustaba fantasear, siempre comentaba todo lo que pensaba en voz alta, y Buddy se burlaba de mí, me despeinaba e incluso, me decía que me comportara frente a Irina, a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde hace toda una vida.  
La mesa en la que comimos tenía unos adornos muy bonitos, un pequeño jarrón de flores lilas junto a unas velas aromáticas. El mantel blanco cubría la oscura mesa y contrastaba con las copas llenas de un vino carmesí. El almuerzo estaba listo; Irina cocinaba muy bien, me encantaban sus comidas siempre simples pero bien constituidas. Plato principal, ensaladas, agregados, condimentos, y siempre el postre a un lado. Buddy no me dejó tocar el postre, pero cuando me disponía a intentarlo nuevamente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, y otra vez vi aquella blanca habitación. Aún estaba en aquel hospital. Ya no estaba tan sedada como antes, pude hablarle a la nada y por lo menos podía moverme. Me senté en la camilla y miré a mí alrededor. Me encontraba sola, no había nada más que yo dentro de aquellos cuatro muros. ¿Cuál era mi realidad? ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que se abrió la puerta de nuestra casa? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí en un lugar como este?  
El dolor no me ayudaba mucho a convencerme de la situación en la que me encontraba, mi realidad era aquel hospital, y mis recuerdos son aquellos junto a mi hermano y su prometida.  
Los doctores volvieron a entrar. Comenzaron con la inspección de mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Al despertar ya no me encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Estaba sentada en un sillón bastante cómodo. Al mirar a mí alrededor, noté que era algo parecido a una habitación común y corriente, a pesar de que lo único que había era aquel sillón y una mesa; por lo menos había comida sobre ella. Me acerqué y la devoré como si no hubiera mañana. Quizás hace cuanto no comía algo sólido ni bebido algo que refrescara mi garganta. Llegué a atragantarme con la comida.

- ¿Está deliciosa? – preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de mi lado

Tosí y golpee mi pecho para que la comida pasara.

- Es bastante deliciosa – Le dije dificultosamente, mirando a aquella persona. Era la misma que me había ido a visitar en un principio, aquella esbelta asiática.

- Necesitamos que nuestro proyecto esté en forma – dijo mientras revisaba papeles, datos. ¿Sobre qué sería? Yo podía distinguir imágenes médicas, nervios, músculos, ¿bacterias? Pero nada que me dijera por lo que realmente estaba aquí.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté después de un rato y de haber terminado de comer.

- Solo soy una aliada – me respondió

- Supongo que debes de saber que mi nombre es Nika Kozachenko.

- Claro que lo sé, Niki. Puedes llamarme Ada Wong.

- ¿Ada? Me parece bien.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras Ada seguía observando aquellos datos. Logré notar que me encontraba encerrada en una prisión de cristal. La señorita Wong se encontraba al otro lado del cristal. ¿Para qué era eso? ¿Protección para mí o protección para los demás?

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Le pregunté, mientras miraba hacia abajo - ¿para qué me trajeron a este lugar?

- Es por lo que eres – Me dijo - ¿No lo sabes o no quieres aceptarlo?

Lo recordé…. Recordé absolutamente todo, a pesar de que ya tenía la idea de eso.

- Si sabes de tu situación, deberías de aceptarlo. Era obvio que tarde o temprano te traeríamos a este lugar.

- Ya veo – le dije. Mis ánimos se había roto. Quería llorar; sabía que no podría salir de allí nunca. A pesar de que quería escapar, no quería causarle problemas a mi hermano ni a Irina. Me preguntaba como estarían, si se preocuparían por mí.

Cuando desperté al siguiente día, todo estaba oscuro. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía distinguir absolutamente nada; ni siquiera podía moverme.  
Unas leves luces comenzaron a aparecer y una silueta se acercaba. No era Ada, era un científico.  
Finalmente pude ver mi situación…

Me encontraba suspendida en el aire, solo sujetada por unos extraños cables incrustados en mi cuerpo, atravesaban mi carne y tal vez mis huesos. Sentía que extraían mi sangre y estaba conectada a un sinfín de cables informáticos a computadoras, rastreando mis signos vitales y otras cosas. Tubos que contenían extrañas sustancias se encontraban en mi boca, esa sustancia asquerosa y ácida que rompía mis entrañas se encontraban atorados en mi garganta. No podía casi respirar. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

- Comenzaremos nuevamente – dijo aquel científico.

Traté de llorar y de gritar por auxilio.

"Por favor… que alguien me salve de este infierno".-


	2. Capitulo 0: El proyecto NTG

Nombre del Sujeto: Nika Kozachenko. Edad: 29 años. Raza: Caucásica/Eslava

Esos fueron los datos que escuché cuando desperté por segunda vez en la habitación con paredes de cristal. No era la que se hacía llamar Ada Wong la que hablaba de mis datos, si no que era el médico general de aquel hospital o no sé qué instalación científica.  
¿Qué era lo que buscaban? No es como si yo fuera tan especial. Había otros mejores que yo, que tenían mejores genes. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica? No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero en la imagen del monitor podía apreciar su corta cabellera rubia.  
Ya no quería más inyecciones, más paralizantes, más anestesia, más nada. Preferiría estar muerta incluso. ¿Hace cuánto me habían capturado? No lo tenía claro. Después de todo, ya había perdido toda noción del tiempo después de todas aquellas inyecciones somníferas. Ni siquiera sabía que habían hecho conmigo mientras yo dormía… El solo pensarlo me avergonzaba y me daba escalofríos, después de todo, solo llevaba puesta una bata de hospital.  
Cuando le preguntaba a los guardias si yo estaba segura de todo peligro aquí dentro, ellos se reían maliciosamente. Me trataban de prostituta, perra… un sinfín de palabrerías que ni siquiera sabía si eran verdad o no. Me sentía completamente ultrajada.  
Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. A parte de lo fría que era la sala, esos bastardos de científicos venían cada hora a "sacar muestras".  
"¿Qué es lo que tengo de especial?" Era lo que siempre me preguntaba a mí misma.  
En eso, siempre aparecía la dichosa Ada Wong, que a estas alturas no sabía si era la que dirigía todo esto o una simple empleada más. Sin embargo, era la única con la que podía hablar. Ella por lo menos me escuchaba, a pesar de que nunca respondía mis preguntas más importantes. Iba y venía cuando se le daba la gana. Lo que más me gustaba era que cuando ella entraba a la sala, los guardias y todo el personal se retiraban del salón. Eran los únicos momentos en los cuales podía relajarme, si es que realmente podía hacerlo.  
Ella siempre revisaba mis "progresos" por así decirlo. Monitoreaba todo lo que fuera en cuanto a mí; es como si fuera el objeto más preciado en su colección.

Pero ese día me ignoró. Solo se concentraba en los datos. Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, solo podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Me causó escalofríos.  
Al terminar de ver los registros, se levantó, y con la misma sonrisa aterradora me miró. Parecía feliz.

- Prepárate Niki – Me dijo – Esta noche comenzará el preciado proyecto NTG. Que tengas buenas noches

Después de esa leve frase, se marchó y fue cuando entraron decenas doctores. Tras presionar solo un botón, la habitación de cristal se llenó de un gas muy extraño. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse, mis instintos decayeron y finalmente, caí rendida al suelo helado.

Comencé a ver mi estado cuando encendieron las luces. Había cientos de monitores a mí alrededor y ni siquiera lo había notado. Pude observarlos. Estaban tomando cuentas de mi estatus corporal. ¿Cómo podían hacerlo?  
Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando vi más monitores, noté porqué era así.  
Mi cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en el aire. Cables, cientos de ellos tal vez, atravesaban mi carne llegando a mis nervios, músculos e incluso huesos. Esos cables eran los que me mantenían en el aire, yo colgaba de ellos. Era tremendamente doloroso si trataba de moverme, aunque el dolor no cesaba si no lo hacía.  
A demás de aquellos cables, había neurotransmisores por todo mi cuerpo. Pude notar que mi pulso se aceleraba en los monitores. Tampoco podía mover mi cabeza, tenía de los mismos cables que se incrustaban en mi cuerpo. Lo más probable es que estos llegaban a mi cerebro. También me pude percatar de más de una sonda que era introducida por mi boca hasta mi garganta, y que hacía que tragara una sustancia viscosa y ácida; me quemaba las entrañas. Ni siquiera podía retorcerme del dolor que sentía.  
¿Cómo es que sigo viva y consiente? Fue lo que me pregunté mientras trataba de calmar los dolores, pero era imposible. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Sentía que me ahogaba, realmente no podía respirar con esas sondas obstruyendo mi tráquea… pero seguía viva. ¡Qué milagros de la vida! Era mi ironía  
Ya me había rendido, mi conciencia ya no duraría mucho, simplemente quería cerrar mis ojos y desaparecer. Fue cuando se sintió una leve explosión. Los monitores se remecieron un poco como si hubiera un movimiento sísmico. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Quería saberlo, pero mi cuerpo no resistió todo el estrés de haberse visto en tales condiciones. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente al vaivén de los monitores y luego mi percepción de la realidad se perdió entre el ruido.


	3. Capitulo 1: La Misión Secreta

- Repito la misión – me dijo Hunnigan por la video llamada

- Entrar por atrás, sacar al sujeto y luego escapar – le dije – no es nada de otro mundo

- Recuerda que de esto depende mucho… ¡Leon!

Corté la llamada luego de eso. Claro que lo sabía, de esto dependía los nuevos ataques terroristas de Neo-Umbrella. Valla nombre; me trae demasiados recuerdos.  
Repasando el plan: Esperar el alboroto que daría la organización con la que trabajábamos en conjunto. Me adentraría entre la confusión y daría con "el sujeto"… ¿Qué será? En fin. Lo que seguía era tomar "el sujeto" y llevarlo a nuestra sala de investigaciones. No parecía tan difícil.  
La parte de atrás del edificio no se veía tan mal, más bien, no parecía un lugar de investigación científica. Buena fachada. Me acerqué lentamente, ir lento pero seguro.  
Miré aquel gran edificio, por lo menos la parte de atrás se veía como un lugar antiguo y lleno de fantasmas. No había nada interesante.

¡Kaboom! Se escuchó de un momento a otro. La tierra tembló y rápidamente se expandió un humo negro por todo el lugar. Era mi señal.  
Abrí la puerta de un golpe, y tal como se veía afuera, era un edificio viejo, o por lo menos aquella habitación en la que me encontraba. ¿Dónde se encontraba "el sujeto"?  
Comenzaron a oírse disparos por el otro lado. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran… Supuse que era la BSSA, pero no tenía nada claro. Que misión más extraña, pero tenía sentido.  
En fin. Comencé a buscar rápidamente el lugar por el cual debía ingresar al supuesto laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella… Ya me habían pasado muchas cosas raras desde Tall Oaks el año pasado.  
Por alguna extraña razón, el suelo seguía temblando… "¿Más bombas?" pensé, y al parecer estaba en lo correcto porque el edificio comenzó a caerse a pedazos.  
Salí de aquella habitación y comencé a correr por los pasillos del edificio, abriendo descuidadamente puerta tras puerta para poder encontrar un modo de acceso al tal "laboratorio" y poder continuar tranquilamente con mi misión para después tener una estupenda cena. Todo marchaba "de maravilla" hasta cuando una explosión me hizo, prácticamente, volar por los aires, además de que me golpee contra alguien.  
Caí en una subdivisión del suelo. ¡Bravo! Era un pasaje subterráneo que posiblemente llevaba al laboratorio. Pero como después de cualquier explosión, estaba tumbado en el suelo. Recordé que había tropezado con alguien. Me levanté bruscamente, podía ser un gran enemigo, pero no fue así. Lo comprobé cuando le apuntaba con mi arma mientras él se levantaba.

- ¿Chris? – le pregunté mientras guardaba mi arma

- ¿Quién? – preguntó él mientras se levantaba y se giraba hacia mí - ¿Leon?... – preguntó antes de caer

- El mismo – le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tantas explosiones?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé… - dijo tosiendo, por el polvo quizás, y luego se levantó y acomodó su chaleco antibalas – pareciera como si nos estuvieran esperando…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Creo que es mejor buscar a "el sujeto"

- Yo también lo creo…

Comencé a caminar por aquel pasaje. Tenía la suerte de que solo iba en línea recta, sin desviación alguna, maravilloso.

- Así que tú eras el agente – me dijo Chris

- Así es… - le dije – no sabía que tu equipo se encargaría de la distracción ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta donde estaba yo?

- Una de las explosiones me tiró. La construcción de esta parte del edificio no parece ser tan resistente, así que se rompió de inmediato. Lo extraño es que ninguno de mi equipo había puesto una bomba en aquel lugar…

- ¿Habrá alguien más involucrado?

- No sé, no me han dado muchos detalles de la misión

- Estamos iguales entonces…

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Atentos a cualquier movimiento; si era una instalación de Neo-Umbrella, entonces se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Si no era así, debería de ser alguna otra organización científica, lo que significaba lo mismo… había A.B.O  
Ya tan solo escuchaba disparos a la lejanía cuando vi una luz en el suelo, una rejilla. Tras abrirla había una larga escalera.

- Es tiempo de bajar – dije mientras me introducía en aquel lugar.

Dentro de él, todo era diferente. Efectivamente era una instalación científica, y en el centro del lugar se encontraba eso… "el sujeto". Parecía una abominación llena de cables y tubos, e incluso no se distinguía su verdadera forma. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debíamos de rescatar?  
Una vez en el suelo, Chris se dirigió a las computadoras; yo me acerqué a aquel "monstruo" y traté de encontrar al sujeto. Limpié el vidrio y pude ver su verdadera forma.

- Chris – dije – el sujeto es humana…

Chris se acercó al vidrio y la observó

- ¿Cómo la sacaremos de allí? – preguntó mientras volvía a las computadoras

Tratando de descifrar aquel misterio, sonó una alarma. "Peligro, NTG siendo liberado, mantenga la distancia por favor"

- ¿NTG? – miré a Chris

- Yo no he hecho nada – dijo mientras levantaba los brazos en modo de duda

En eso, los cables comenzaron a soltarse y el vidrio a abrirse luego de otra alarma; "Protección retirada, alerta, protección retirada"  
Una extraña sustancia surgió de algunos tubos, que luego de evaporarse mostró su naturaleza. Parecía ácido puro. La chica, el sujeto, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Parecía muerto. Me acerqué a verificar su estado, cuando murmuró débilmente: "que alguien…."

- ¡Está viva! – le grité a Chris, mientras recogía al sujeto. Tomé las sábanas de las camas de hospital y cubrí su cuerpo casi desnudo y lleno de quemaduras y heridas, para finalmente tomarla en mis brazos – Es hora de salir de aquí.


	4. Capitulo 2: La Ruta de Salida

¿El grupo de bombas ya está listo? – pregunté al capitán del equipo de explosivos

- Así es Capitán – me respondió

- Muy bien… es hora de que comience la operación.

Nos dirigimos entonces a tomar posesión del gran edificio en el cual se creía que había un laboratorio experimental. No nos habían dado gran detalle de la verdadera misión; me habían dicho que debíamos crear una distracción para que un agente se adentrara en el edificio y sacara "al sujeto". Tal vez no parecía algo muy complicado a simple vista, pero si de verdad era una instalación donde se experimentaba con los famosos virus, estaba seguro de que abría una que otra sorpresa. No quería perder a mis hombres nuevamente… a ninguno.  
La emboscada estaba bien planeada, demasiado como para ser casi de un momento a otro. Los observadores ubicados en los edificios cercanos nos informaban de los movimientos de los enemigos, en realidad había hombres armados cuidando la entrada principal, y tal vez las secundarias.

Ya era la hora, y di la orden de comienzo del ataque. Mis hombres se lanzaron sobre los guardias del edificio, y el equipo de explosivos activó las bombas en lugares estratégicos, solo eran para causar alboroto ya que no era la idea que el edificio se cayera a pedazos.  
Los guardias del edificio pusieron resistencia, se atrincheraron dentro del edificio, colocando cualquier cosa para cubrirse de las balas. Cada cierto tiempo, daba la orden de que activaran cada una de las bombas puestas en el lugar. Todas las explosiones calzaron con mi orden, excepto una. Miré a los otros y vi su expresión desconcertada. Aquella bomba no la había puesto nadie del equipo.  
Me acerqué con precaución, después de todo, más guardias aparecían; hasta el momento nadie había mutado en algo extraño. Sin embargo, algo en la oscuridad llamó mi atención. Me acerqué cautelosamente, era una bomba.  
No tenía nuestro sello, el de la BSSA. Encendí la linterna y comencé a inspeccionar el extraño objeto, mala acción. No sé si fui yo o si la bomba fue activada por control remoto, pero una luz comenzó a parpadear. Me cubrí tras unos pilares cercanos, pero aquel pequeño objeto era muy potente. Mi cuerpo fue lanzado contra la pared, la cual se hizo trizas. Tropecé con algo que se movía, y cuando traté de levantarme, lo primero que vi fue un pasadizo frente a mí, y que nos encontrábamos casi un nivel más abajo que el normal. Sentí que algo se levantaba rápidamente a mis espaldas, yo traté, pero no pude.

- ¿Chris? – escuché de pronto mi nombre, proveniente de una voz conocida

- ¿Quién? – pregunté mientras trataba de levantarme. Giré la cabeza para confirmar mis sospechas - ¿Leon?... – pregunté antes de caer. Mi cuerpo había quedado algo débil tras la explosión

- El mismo – me dijo, mientras me ofrecía su mano para poder levantarme - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tantas explosiones?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé… - dije tosiendo, tanto por el polvo como por la falta de aire del momento. Tomé la mano de Leon para poder levantarme y luego acomodar mi chaleco antibalas – pareciera como si nos estuvieran esperando…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Creo que es mejor buscar a "el sujeto"

- Yo también lo creo…

Leon comenzó a caminar por aquel pasaje, yo solo lo seguí... Creo que era lo más oportuno del momento

- Así que tú eras el agente – le dije

- Así es… - me dijo – no sabía que tu equipo se encargaría de la distracción ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta donde estaba yo?

- Una de las explosiones me tiró. La construcción de esta parte del edificio no parece ser tan resistente, así que se rompió de inmediato. Lo extraño es que ninguno de mi equipo había puesto una bomba en aquel lugar…

- ¿Habrá alguien más involucrado?

- No sé, no me han dado muchos detalles de la misión

- Estamos iguales entonces…

Seguimos caminando por aquel pasillo, que no parecía estar allí por casualidad. Me mantenía atento a cualquier cambio, cualquier ruido, después de todo, supuestamente nos encontrábamos en una de las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella, aunque con la información que nos habían dado no era seguro de que fuera exactamente así.  
Ya casi no escuchaba los disparos de la "superficie". "¿Tan lejos estamos?" me pregunté.

- Es tiempo de bajar – dijo Leon mientras bajaba por una escalera.

Mientras él bajaba, observé el lugar… aun no aparecía ninguna mutación, lo cual me parecía extraño. Seguí a Leon por aquella escalera, y al ver desde abajo, mi punto de vista se confirmó… Realmente era una instalación científica, aunque no tenía el emblema de Neo-Umbrella por ningún lado. Miré por un instante la instalación en la que se encontraba "el sujeto", un lugar lleno de cables y conductos. Me acerqué a las computadoras… una de las órdenes era encontrar información; al parecer estaba en el núcleo de mi trabajo. Al revisar los documentos me encontré con un sinfín de notas acerca de los virus, todos aquellos. También estaban los datos de alguien llamada Nika Kozachenko: datos físicos, sicológicos, sociales, médicos incluso. Y luego estaba el "NTG" ¿Qué relación tenían estos dos? No tuve tiempo de leerlo, o si no, no podría traspasar los datos al microchip.

- Chris – dijo Leon – el sujeto es humana…

Me acerqué al vidrio y la observé… era muy parecida a la tal Nika, solo que aquella que se encontraba dentro del cubo estaba de alguna forma deshecha. Parecía no tener vida hace años, solo un cuerpo putrefacto.

- ¿Cómo la sacaremos de allí? – pregunté mientras volvía a la computadora para comprobar si los datos se habían traspasado. Éxito.

En el momento en que retiré el microchip, sonó una alarma. "Peligro, NTG siendo liberado, mantenga la distancia por favor"

- ¿NTG? – preguntó Leon mientras me miraba

- Yo no he hecho nada – dije, mientras levantaba los brazos en modo de duda

En eso, los cables comenzaron a soltarse y el vidrio a abrirse luego de otra alarma; "Protección retirada, alerta, protección retirada"  
Una extraña sustancia surgió de algunos tubos, que luego de evaporarse mostró su naturaleza. Parecía ácido puro. La chica, el sujeto, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Confirmando mis sospechas, parecía muerto. Leon se acercó a verificar su estado

- ¡Está viva! – me gritó mientras levantaba al sujeto en sus brazos, tomando de alguna manera sábanas cercanas y cubriendo a la chica. Las sábanas blancas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo en ciertos lugares, o incluso de un color amarillento – Es hora de salir de aquí – dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

- Sería imposible salir por allí mientras cargas con ella – le dije, mientras miraba la habitación – debemos de salir por otro lado.

- Tienes razón

Comprobé el estado de mi radio, tratando de llamar a alguno de los escuadrones, pero nadie respondía a mis llamados, "está descompuesto" pensé.  
Me acerqué a la única puerta del lugar y la abrí con cuidado. Al parecer, mi equipo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que no había guardias por ningún lugar.  
Caminamos hacia el frente, siempre el único camino. A mitad del largo pasillo, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, para finalmente apagarse

- Maravilloso – dijo Leon, quejándose

- Es algo que siempre sucede en el momento menos apropiado – le dije, una vez que ya había visto un ascensor. A pesar de eso, la puerta estaba abierta.

El pasillo en ese extremo giraba hacia la izquierda. Leon entró junto al sujeto al ascensor, después de todo, habría algo que pudiéramos hacer para salir de allí. Dejó al sujeto apoyado en una de las esquinas de aquel cajón y comenzó a apretar los botones, por si servían.  
En eso, algo se movía en las sombras. Era rápido y a la vez enorme, parecía una serpiente, pero caminaba. No había intentado alumbrar aquella visión con mi linterna. Cuando lo hice, se veía al fondo del pasillo una extraña criatura; lo que faltaba, una A.B.O.  
Tenía una apariencia semejante a un Strelats, pero me traía muchos recuerdos de la Iluzija, tenía esos aires imponentes.  
Comenzó a acercarse a nosotros en zigzag; yo no esperaría más, comencé a dispararle, pero era muy difícil apuntarle gracias a su velocidad. Leon me ayudó.  
Aquella criatura, aparte de ser rápida, tenía mucha fuerza. De un momento a otro estaba frente a mí, y con una de sus patas me tomó y me lanzó fuera del ascensor, luego se acercó nuevamente a mí y con su cola me lanzó contra una de las paredes. Su grito era casi ensordecedor, un chillido agudo y a la vez gutural. Aquel ataque había dejado separado a mí de mi arma, no tenía nada y se me dificultaba un poco el moverme. Antes de darme cuenta, aquella abominación había capturado a Leon, inmovilizándolo con una de sus patas, y con la otra estaba dispuesto a matarlo, a atravesarle el pecho, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. La A.B.O se quedó paralizada por un momento y luego soltó a Leon, para después correr y huir en aquella oscuridad.

De un momento a otro, la luz volvió al recinto, por lo que el ascensor volvió a funcionar. Entré junto a Leon y presioné el botón para subir a la planta baja.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Le pregunté

- No lo sé – dijo – fue muy extraño…

El ascensor llegó a destino. Los disparos aun persistían, aunque eran menos que en un comienzo. Esta vez fui yo quien levantó al sujeto, tomándola en mis brazos… era más pesada de lo que parecía. Al salir del elevador, nos percatamos que estábamos detrás de los guardias del edificio… sería mejor evitar cualquier conflicto en este momento. Leon encontró una salida trasera. Tuvimos la suerte de que ninguno de nuestros camaradas nos disparó ni que tampoco los guardias nos habían notado.  
Fuimos asistidos por algunos del escuadrón. Nadie se esperaba que "el sujeto" fuera un humano, pero así era. No teníamos los métodos adecuados para tratarla.  
En cuanto nos subimos a la furgoneta, hubo una gran explosión en el edificio, mucho mayor que las que nosotros habíamos hecho. El edificio comenzó a caerse pedazo a pedazo, sin dejar huella de sobrevivientes.


	5. Capitulo 3: Rehabilitación

Logré abrir nuevamente mis ojos tras tener un extraño sueño. Lo primero que vi fue un techo de color blanco… ya tenía malos recuerdos de eso, aunque realmente no sabía exactamente si eran recuerdos o simplemente sueños… Miré a mí alrededor y me encontraba en una cama de hospital; era diferente al que recordaba. Estaba conectada a una máquina que hacía sonidos extraños, las sondas estaban de algún modo incrustadas en mi brazo y había una bolsa con un líquido trasparente colgando de una especie de perchero. Ya tenía algo de pánico a las cosas médicas; hubiera sido un sueño o no, me retiré aquellas cosas presa del miedo. Casi inmediatamente apareció una mujer vestida de blanco. Me dijo que me tranquilizara, pero yo respondí violentamente a pesar de que mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza alguna, tiritaba a cada momento y pude ver que mi apariencia era horrible, era como si fuera un cadáver andante, lleno de moretones y muy consumido tomando en cuenta los recuerdos que tenía de mi anterior yo.  
Aquella mujer de blanco tomó una inyección rápidamente. Mala elección para el momento.  
Entré en pánico, ya no quería que me inyectaran nada no que me tomaran muestras ni que me monitorearan, estaba completamente sumida en el miedo. Grité como nunca lo había hecho antes, golpeando la mano de aquella mujer desconocida, lanzando aquella inyección lo más lejos posible. Me levanté de la cama, pero mis piernas estaban tan faltas de ejercicio que caí inmediatamente. A penas podía sostenerme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, a rodar por mi mejilla y caer por mi mentón, mientras la mujer pedía ayuda; cuando trató de acercarse a mí, la empujé con aquellas pocas fuerzas que tenía y traté de levantarme, llegando a la puerta que se abrió mágicamente ante mí.  
Caí en brazos de alguien, brazos cálidos y que me parecían familiares. Abracé a aquella persona que me ayudó a mantenerme en pie.

- La llevaré a un lugar más cómodo para ella – dijo, con su voz masculina – no se preocupe, es una orden del gobierno.

La mujer no tuvo objeción alguna.  
Aquel hombre me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó sobre una silla de ruedas para luego cubrirme con unas abrigadoras mantas. Pude ver su rostro: Era de cabellos algo largos y rubios. Sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso, o tal vez era que no había visto color alguno más que el blanco en todo este tiempo. Tenía el aspecto de alguien experimentado. No podía dejar de observarlo.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Me preguntó – me lavé hace solo un momento…

No pude evitar sonrojarme, después de todo, era bastante evidente lo que pensaba.

- Mi nombre es Leon – dijo luego de un momento – desde este momento, estaré cuidándote por así decirlo, aunque no soy el único.

"¿De qué está hablando?" me pregunté. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba en realidad. Solo me limité a observar los pasillos del hospital, mucha gente transitaba por aquellos espacios, enfermos y sus familias, y mucha gente de blanco. Ya odiaba ese color, así que solo cerré mis ojos para no ver nada, para no sentir nada. Al parecer dormí un poco, un leve descanso.  
Desperté cuando abrieron la puerta de mi "nueva habitación" Era hermosa en comparación con los hospitales. De un color salmón, una cama con cubiertas de tonos anaranjados, rojos y marrones, un sillón, en verdad más de uno, una mesa de centro con un mantel beige, un florero con lilas y dos velas aromáticas, una a cada lado del florero. Sonreí por un momento, era un respiro para mí.

Leon me ayudó a recostarme en la cama; era cómoda, y en un momento me proporcionaron comida, algo liviano, pero que no dejaba de ser delicioso. Aquella sopa tenía un sabor como ningún otro, o simplemente era que ya no recordaba sabor alguno.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Leon

Asentí felizmente con la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar y tampoco lo hacía por inercia. Sin embargo, a nadie le importó, ni a Leon, ni a aquellas mujeres que venían a darme de comer o a cuidarme en caso de cualquier cosa. Así pasó algún tiempo. Yo solo miraba por la ventana, dándome cuenta de que estaba en un edificio y en uno de los pisos superiores, veía a tanta gente pasar por las calles, y a automóviles transitar….  
"Que vida" era lo que me decía a menudo, tanto mentalmente como usando mi voz a solas.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a tomar forma. Incluso ya podía comer cosas sólidas.  
Leon me visitaba de vez en cuando; decía que el trabajo no le dejaba venir muy a menudo… ¿Cuál era su trabajo exactamente? ¿Cuál era la razón de que viniera a visitarme? Eran las preguntas que siempre me hacía a solas, preguntas que no le realizaba por temor a su respuesta. ¿Temor? ¿Por qué sentiría temor?

Un día, todas esas respuestas llegaron a mí, un día en que Leon no vino solo a mi habitación como de costumbre, si no que lo hizo con otro hombre, que parecía más adulto que él, más experimentado. Estaba de servicio, en su hombro había una estampa con las siglas BSSA. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, y no podía determinar el color de sus ojos a simple vista. Era prácticamente todo lo contrario a Leon.

- Lamento interrumpir tu serenidad, Nika – me dijo Leon – pero el momento de las respuestas comienza ahora. Él es Chris Redfield – dijo señalando a aquel tipo recién llegado – Ambos te rescatamos de aquel centro de investigación…

- Así que no era un sueño – dije leve y serenamente

- ¿Por qué estabas allí? – me preguntó Chris

- No lo sé – le dije

- ¿Qué es el NTG?

- No lo sé

- ¿Reconoces esta criatura? – dijo, mostrándome un bosquejo de un extraño monstruo

- No…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Es como si lo que yo les contestaba no coincidiera con nada.

- Tenemos algunos antecedentes sobre ti – dijo Leon – Tu nombre en Nika Kozachenko, vienes de la antigua República Eslava del Este, que ya cumpliste los 29 años hace un tiempo entre otras cosas totalmente innecesarias. Lo único que realmente sabemos, es que Neo-Umbrella o lo que sea te quería por algo, y de aquello surgió el NTG…

- ¿29 años? – les pregunté, exaltada – hasta cuando yo recuerdo, solo tenía 24.


	6. Capitulo 4: Dias que pasan

- ¿Cinco años tal vez? – me dije a mi misma, hablando en voz alta – todo este tiempo en aquel sucio lugar… he perdido tanto.

Tomé las sábanas de la cama con mis manos, y la apreté con fuerza; quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas… ¿que habrá sido de mi hermano, de Irina, de JD? No sabía absolutamente nada, en el momento en que me separé de ellos, nuestro mundo estaba en paz… ¿pero ahora? Los lazos entre el gobierno, los oligarcas, y nuestra clase siempre han sido frágiles…

- Yo estuve en la República Eslava del Este – dijo de pronto Leon – Hubo un gran problema con A.B.O. Mucha gente murió en ese lugar, estoy seguro de que los conocías…

Me impacté al escuchar las palabras de Leon, parecía extremadamente serio; no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

- ¿Y mi hermano? – le dije, algo exaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Él está bien?! ¡¿Buddy está bien?!

Leon desvió la mirada. Sabía lo que eso significaba… Mi hermano no estaba bien, e incluso puede que ya no existiera. Miré mis manos, temblando. Mi visión se hacía borrosa… No pude evitar llorar en voz alta. Trataba de secarme las lágrimas con las manos, pero era imposible…  
Chris y Leon terminaron por retirarse de la habitación; era mejor, prefería estar sola en ese momento. Volvieron cuando mis llantos ya no se escuchaban fuera de la habitación. Yo ya había dejado de llorar, pero me encontraba muy decaída, me sentía extremadamente sola.

- Quiero volver… - les dije, observando cómo la gente caminaba por la calle, sin saber nada de nada.

- Sabíamos que dirías eso – dijo Chris – de hecho te han facilitado un avión privado del gobierno para el viaje, solo que debes de ir con un guardaespaldas en caso de cualquier contrariedad.

- Está bien…

Pasaron unas largas horas, horas en las que me dediqué a hacer ejercicios físicos. Debía de estar en forma para por lo menos poder caminar. Pero no era que estuviera tan mal, de hecho, podía caminar normalmente. Los kinesiólogos decían que era un milagro que mi recuperación fuera tan rápida. Me puse ropa nueva, se sentía algo extraño, ya solo recordaba usar batas de hospital y no pantalones y zapatos decentes. Hasta las sudaderas me resultaban incómodas, pero era solo el momento.  
Al día siguiente ya estaba lista para salir del edificio. No es que llevara mucho equipaje que digamos.  
Gente que no conocía me escoltó fuera del lugar, e incluso hasta el aeropuerto privado. La escolta me siguió hasta el avión. "Tenían que ser de la BSSA" me decía en pensamientos, realmente no los soportaba, y para mi sorpresa, aquel que sería mi guardaespaldas no era ni más ni menos que Chris Redfield, el capitán de la BSSA. Él no me caía muy bien que digamos, era muy serio, frío, tosco. Desde que me hizo aquellas preguntas en mi habitación me pareció que yo tampoco le caía bien, después de todo, me miraba con una expresión de inconformidad e incluso de desconfianza. No creía ninguna palabra que yo le decía… no entendía por qué…

Para mi suerte, no me habló durante el viaje, y es más, yo dormí plácidamente en aquel avión privado… nunca había tenido tanto lujo.  
Pero era el momento de bajar, y de encontrarme con mi hogar… no sabía lo que me esperaba. ¿Estaría en ruinas? ¿Un lugar desierto?, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me bajé de aquel avión. Parecía un lugar completamente en calma, como lo que me dijo Leon nunca hubiera pasado. La ciudad estaba en todo su esplendor.  
Transitamos todo el camino en un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados. Por un momento me sentí una gran política, e incluso reí levemente.

- Ya llegamos – fueron las palabras de Chris para romper mis sueños.

Al bajarme del automóvil y ver la casa, noté que no era el hogar que yo recordaba… ni siquiera se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

- Esta no es mi casa – dije

- Esta es la información que nos dieron – dijo Chris – solo hay que esperar…

Inmediatamente, alguien se bajó del automóvil y abrió la cerradura… Un acto de vandalismo por parte de la BSSA, cosa que no se ve todos los días. Sin embargo, entré. Dentro había algunas fotos, eran de nosotros en aquellos maravillosos días juntos. Las observé, y no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Nos veíamos tan felices…  
La mesa de centro estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco invierno. Sobre él, había un jarrón con lilas; mis favoritas. Junto al jarrón, habían tres pequeños cuadros, cada uno con una foto de cada persona importante para mi hermano… las tres personas habían dejado este mundo para él: Irina, JD y yo.  
Mientras me secaba mis lágrimas, la puerta se abrió naturalmente y un ruido extraño cruzaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo a mis espaldas. Miré a Chris que se encontraba a mi lado, y él por su parte miraba a la persona que acababa de llegar.

- Creo que es mejor que me retire un momento – dijo, y caminó fuera de mi vista.

Al darme la vuelta allí estaba él, impresionado, en una silla de ruedas y con aquel traje que solía usar los miércoles en el trabajo. Se veía más adulto y desgastado de lo que yo recordaba, pero tenía la misma mirada de siempre, aquella mirada protectora con la que me salvaba de los niños que me molestaban en la escuela.

- ¿Nika? – dijo con la voz entrecortada y como si se le dificultara hablar

Yo no podía decir nada… no me salía la voz.  
Me acerqué levemente hacia él, y lo abracé fuertemente, tanto, que incluso él cayó de la silla de ruedas. Nos encontrábamos los dos en el suelo, ninguno quería soltar al otro, ninguno quería decir ninguna palabra. Solo nos limitamos a abrazarnos y a llorar, que era lo que yo más había hecho en este último tiempo. Incluso él lloraba, y eso que siempre se creyó alguien rudo… sus creencias se fueron lejos. Luego de un rato, comenzamos a reír entre llantos, por lo menos, yo lo hacía ya que imaginaba la posición ridícula en la que estábamos, pero nada de eso importaba. Por fin estaba con él, aunque fuera solo por un momento.


	7. Capitulo 5: Un Trabajo en Conjunto

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Leon? – me preguntó Hunnigan

- Fuerte y claro Hunnigan – dije, miraba un poco de televisión

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, es solo que no me queda nada claro acerca que la misión que acabo de cumplir

- ¿Te refieres a Nika?

- Así es… es como si faltara algo importante

- Es porque el trabajo no termina aun…

- Me lo temía – apagué la televisión

- Escucha, hay algo más que hacer en todo esto. Una vez que Nika y Chris Redfield vuelvan, va a comenzar algo en grande. Los únicos detalles que me han dado es que tú y Chris deberán de escoltarla a cierto lugar; no deben dejar que nada le pase

- ¿Y que se supone que es lo que hará ella?

- No lo sé. Al parecer, el presidente le dará una misión especial a Nika

- ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera es una agente. Apuesto que ella nunca ha tocado un arma

- Ya te dije que no tengo los detalles, solo es eso, escoltar a Nika Kozachenko hasta su destino sin que sufra ningún daño grave… y algo más, una misión especialmente para ustedes.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Se confirmó de que Nika Kozachenko dio a luz a un niño mientras estaba en cautiverio… se necesita que encuentren al niño, en su preferencia vivo

Suspiré y luego corté la llamada. Comencé a pensar en el porqué de la existencia de la tal Nika… Me parecía muy extraño que no supiera nada de su situación ni de nada de lo que le había ocurrido durante todos estos años. Además en los papeles que nos entregaron tampoco nos dieron pista alguna de las investigaciones que hicieron con ella; solo unos datos básicos e inservibles para la misión como la edad, fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso e incluso la escuela en la que estudió. Sigo estando intrigado en la naturaleza de NTG… ¿Significará algo en específico? Rayos… ¿Por qué el gobierno no quiere que descubramos su naturaleza? Y ahora nos vienen con este tal hijo de Nika… y es cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.  
Fuera lo que fuera el NTG, estaba dentro del cuerpo de Nika, o incluso puede que sea ella misma; su hijo sería un portador de esto, incluso mejor que la propia Nika. Todo estaba tan claro desde el principio, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de eso.

Los otros dos volverían en una semana… "que hermosas vacaciones se están tomando" me decía a menudo, después de todo, aquella república ya estaba en momentos de paz. Aquella semana me la pasé caminando de un lugar a otro, después de todo, yo también estaba de vacaciones, aunque no tenía permitido salir de la ciudad "en caso de cualquier emergencia" me dijeron. Que vacaciones más aburridas las mías.  
En fin, luego de esos fastidiosos días, por fin llegaron Chris y Nika. Por lo menos ella se veía más en forma e incluso se mostraba más feliz. Chris estaba igual que siempre, nada nuevo que reportar.  
Por lo menos el gobierno nos dio un buen hospedaje y con buena comida. Le pregunté a Chris si Nika sabía los "detalles" de la misión; él me dijo que ya les habían informado de todo, incluso del hijo de Nika: ella ya lo sabía, pero se comportaba como si nada… ¿Un método de defensa, quizás?

Hasta que llegó el "esperado" día.

Nos llevaron hasta un helipuerto, donde tomamos un helicóptero de la BSSA. Un viaje no muy entretenido que digamos…  
El destino era un tipo de pueblo fantasma en medio de la selva de no sé qué lugar, no me dediqué a investigar el terreno. Allí nos esperaba un pequeño refugio para obtener todo lo necesario para la misión; todo perteneciente a la BSSA.  
Nika manipulaba las armas de una manera extraña, era algo gracioso de ver, aunque no sería muy provechoso que digamos.

- ¿Sabes manipular un arma? – le pregunté

- Chris me enseñó durante el receso – me dijo – aunque aún se me es un poco difícil…

Suspiré levemente mientras miraba a nuestro "genial instructor"; estuve a punto de decirle "le enseñaste mal" pero realmente no importaba, después de todo, yo no sabía si a Nika se le había hecho difícil el aprendizaje durante todos estos años encerrada en el laboratorio.  
Para mi sorpresa, se había vuelto más expresiva.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó ella mientras nos miraba con entusiasmo

- Demasiado radiante – le dije, en un tono irónico, mientras notaba que ella no llevaba ninguna protección

- ¿No usarás un chaleco antibalas? – le preguntó Chris, mientras guardaba municiones en los bolsillos

- Es muy incómodo – dijo ella – cuando me lo probé, me apretaba demasiado los pechos

- No necesitaba tanta información…

En cuanto a mí, no sabía si ese cambio de personalidad era bueno o malo, después de todo, la misión era seria, y ella no tenía las habilidades necesarias para cumplir aquella tarea especial que le habían encomendado. Pero en fin, si así se decidió, así será.  
Salimos del refugio hacía la "entrada secreta" del centro de investigación. Parecía ser los alcantarillados, pero eran demasiado grandes para eso. Era oscuro, y las paredes eran de roca pura; era un túnel hecho a la fuerza, escavado.  
Pero ya no importaba mucho, lo primero era cumplir con la misión. Miré a Nika, que comenzó a parecer insegura.

- Si ves a algún enemigo – le dije – dispárales en la cabeza.


	8. Capitulo Extra 1: Una Semana

**Día 1:**

Me mantuve a raya el primer día, después de todo, Nika se había reencontrado con su hermano, Alexander, al que cariñosamente llamaba Buddy. Hablaron bastante de cosas en las que no quería entrometerme demasiado. A pesar de eso, Nika se veía más feliz, lo cual era un alivio, ya que no es muy grato trabajar con personas de mal humor.  
Nada interesante que reportar.

**Día 2:**

A pesar de que hace años que no veía a mi hermano, él se dirigió a trabajar como cualquier otro día. Pero me alegro por él, después de todo fue capaz de seguir normalmente con su vida después de todos los hechos.  
Para mi "mala suerte", tuve que quedarme prácticamente sola con mi "guardaespaldas", Chris Redfield. Solo se quedaba por allí, mirando el ambiente. Me sentía como una pequeña niña en el preescolar, siendo vigilado por uno de sus tutores. Me seguía a todos lados, incluso al salir del baño, se encontraba al lado de la puerta… él durmió en una habitación conjunta a la mía, si es que durmió…  
Definitivamente no lo soporto.

**Día 3:**

Era temprano. Me levanté y luego desayuné junto a Nika y Alexander. Su expresión de desprecio al mirarme aumentó desde el primer día que llegamos a la república, pero de seguro ella seguía de buen humor. Como el día anterior, Alexander Kozachenko salió temprano a trabajar: era profesor en una escuela. Nuevamente, solo nos quedamos Nika y yo en casa.  
Mientras ella se daba un baño por segunda vez en el día, recibí una llamada interna; el gobierno de los Estados Unidos me dio las instrucciones para la siguiente misión: proteger a Nika y encontrar a su "hijo". Era la hora de que Nika escuchara las instrucciones de su misión en solitario. Al entrar en su habitación se encontraba solo envuelta en una toalla, pero no se inmutó por mi presencia. Le pasé el comunicado. Al parecer estaba bastante sorprendida, ya que cuando cortó el llamado, pareciese como si se hubiera debilitado.

- ¿Tienes preguntas? – le pregunté

- No creo que sea el momento – me dijo, con la cabeza gacha y su cabello mojado cubriendo su cara

- Si quieres hablar, allí estoy para escucharte… - le dije, y salí de la habitación

No sé cuánto tiempo tardó en arreglarse, pero fue bastante. Yo me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor cuando ella apareció, con el cabello desordenado y con los ojos rojos… Se sentó frente a mí.

- ¿Qué opinas? – me preguntó

- ¿De la misión? – le dije – no es que fuera muy clara… ¿Te preocupa?

- No recuerdo mucho acerca de este hijo mío

- Ya veo… No te preocupes, haremos que todo salga bien y como lo planeado.

Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos mientras repetía cosas como "no recuerdo nada".  
Le dije algunas palabras para calmarla, palabras que ya no vale la pena mencionar. Debía prepararla para sobrevivir…

**Día 4:**

Me levanté de buen humor. Las palabras de Chris sobre la vida me habían hecho razonar un poco. No podía esconderme sin más, debía de luchar.  
Sin embargo, la sorpresa que me esperaba no era muy grata que digamos. Un campo de entrenamiento especialmente pedido para que yo lo usara. Chris quería entrenarme para que por lo menos supiera usar un arma de fuego. Que cosa más tediosa.  
En cuanto a fuerza física, había perdido bastante en todos estos años, pero recordaba claramente mis aptitudes, sobre todo cuando me encontraba cursando mis últimos años de escuela. El problema era que nunca había tomado un arma en mi vida. Después de tomar un baño, partimos junto al señor guardaespaldas a aquel lugar. Era un complejo enorme.  
Primero lo primero: cargar un arma. Me enseñó con distintos tipos, lo más fácil para mi eran las pistolas semiautomáticas, aunque igual se me era complicado.  
Como segundo paso: practicar el tiro. Mi puntería era un asco. "La próxima lo harás bien" me decía él, con un tono bastante extraño, como si se estuviera burlando y a la vez "por qué a mí".  
En fin el tercer paso: combatir con cuchillo. No era la mejor opción, pero era la que mejor se me daba. Aunque después de practicar un poco contra cosas que pudiera rasgar, seguimos con la puntería. Hubo un momento en el que mi mano derecha cedió, perdió fuerzas. La pistola cayó al suelo, e inmediatamente me agaché al recogerla. Fue cuando mi mano se topó con la de Chris, él tenía el mismo objetivo. Me levanté rápidamente mientras él recogió el arma. Recordé algo de mi vida de pequeña… solo solía estar con aquellos a los que llamaba familia; mis compañeros se alejaban de mi por mi extraña empatía con los animales. No sé qué le veían de extraño, pero me trataban como un bicho raro.

- Es suficiente por hoy – dijo finalmente Chris, y volvimos a casa.

Un cálido baño me esperaba.

**Día 5:**

Chris consideró que ese día era de descanso. No pasó nada realmente interesante, solo hablamos mi hermano, Chris y yo. Mi "odiado guardaespaldas" se mostró un poco más abierto a las relaciones humanas. ¿Qué extraño, no?  
Lo único que puedo mencionar es que ese día tomé al menos 5 baños durante todas las horas que estuve despierta. A la BSSA le saldrá costosa la cuenta del agua.

**Día 6:**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que escuché fue el sonido que hace el agua al chocar contra la bañera. "Nika se está bañando otra vez" fue lo que pensé. Me levanté y ayudé a Alexander con el desayuno; me contó algunas anécdotas de cuando ellos eran más pequeños. Comimos los tres en la pequeña mesa. Nika se mostraba más animada.  
Una vez que Alexander partió a su trabajo, Nika y yo fuimos nuevamente a practicar, esa vez, ella se concentró mucho más que antes, e incluso me contó sobre su niñez, su soledad.

- No es que te considere un amigo – me dijo – puedo decir que incluso no me caes muy bien que digamos. Pero eres mucho mejor que aquellos compañeros con los que crecí, y eso que te conozco desde hace unos días.

- Lo sabía – le dije, con una leve sonrisa – Es como si tuvieras escrito en la cara que no te agrado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo, dejando las armas en el mesón y tomándose la cara con las manos - ¿Tan evidente soy?

La verdad, es que yo no sabía por qué me contaba esas cosas… ¿Por qué no tenía nadie más a quien decírselo?  
Cuando volvimos, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha. Esta fue más rápida que las anteriores. Siempre me intrigó el hecho de que se bañara tantas veces durante el día, así que se lo pregunté.

- Es solo que no importa cuántas veces me lave, siempre me encuentro sucia – fue lo que dijo

En ese momento, ella pareció más sombría. Me contó que recordaba cosas que le habían pasado en el laboratorio por medio de sueños. Ella había recordado que había sido violada, no una, sino muchas veces; ella lloraba. Aun así, no sabía si aquel hijo era de alguno de aquellos hombres o si había sido creado dentro de ella… solo recordaba el momento en que lo dio a luz y cuando los doctores se lo llevaron.  
Nika miró hacia la frente, decidida: "salvaré a ese niño" dijo, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Aquellos recuerdos le hacían mucho daño, se le notaba en la cara. Terminó por abrazarme, cosa que pensé que nunca haría. Yo la abracé, para hacerla sentir que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

**Día 7:**

Esa noche partiríamos de la República Eslava del Este hacia los Estados Unidos de América. La misión que nos encargó el gobierno comenzaría. Yo no me sentía preparada, pero si segura de que cumpliría con mi cometido, por supuesto que con la ayuda de Leon y Chris.  
Fue difícil despedirme de mi hermano. "Nos vemos luego" fue lo que le dije, fuera o no verdad… después de todo, recordé una de las frases de aquella persona que nos dio la misión: "Morirás de todos modos".  
Pero deseaba vivir, aunque sea un poco más…


	9. Capítulo 6: La Guarida del Monstruo

Nos adentramos entonces en aquel extraño túnel que llevaba al centro de investigación. Yo iba al frente, Nika al medio, y Leon unos pasos atrás. Era más bien un modo de proteger a Nika, ya que ella era el centro de toda la investigación. Sin embargo, no sabíamos aun la misión especial que se le había dado, solo que debíamos protegerla y de paso recuperar a su "hijo", que no teníamos ni idea de en qué lugar se podía encontrar.  
Caminamos lentamente por el túnel; no había nada, ni siquiera luces que indicaran un camino, sin embargo, tras varios minutos de caminata, comenzó a haber una seria humedad, además de que un poco de agua llegaba a mis pies. Debíamos de estar llegando al alcantarillado de la planta.

Lo único que nos permitía ver un poco eran las linternas que llevábamos en la cabeza, pero las baterías no durarían para siempre… poco a poco se fueron desgastando, no antes de que el agua del alcantarillado me llegara un poco más abajo de las rodillas; fue cuando parte de un cuerpo humano llegó flotando a nosotros. No era una buena señal. Miré hacia mis dos acompañantes, Leon tenía una expresión de intriga, mientras que Nika parecía temblar del susto. No la culpaba, era su primera experiencia y de seguro pensaba que nunca haría algo como esto.

- Estén más atentos de ahora en adelante – les dije.

Ambos asintieron y seguimos caminando. Poco a poco, el agua subía. No era muy grato, después de todo el hedor era muy desagradable.  
Mientras miraba al frente, a lo lejos divisé a una criatura que pasó corriendo de un lado al otro. Para cuando le apunté ya había desaparecido. Me recordó a aquel monstruo que nos habíamos encontrado antes, aquel que fue llamado Varlijaguster según el gobierno al parecer.

- ¿Qué pasa Chris? – me preguntó Nika

- Vi algo moverse – le respondí – tengan cuidado

Seguimos avanzando por un gran trecho. No me había dado cuenta de que comenzaron a aparecer rejillas sobre nosotros, cuando lo noté, apagué la tenue luz de mi linterna. No se escuchaba ningún ruido arriba, pero si había un poco de luz. Parecía seguro.

De la nada, escuché gritar fuertemente a Nika, al mismo tiempo que caía una de las rejillas al agua. Me di vuelta rápidamente y pude ver a aquella criatura, al Varlijaguster. Estaba tratando de llevarse a Nika por las rejillas. Ambos, Leon y yo, comenzamos a dispararle hasta que finalmente la soltó. Leon atrapó a Nika y en un instante, el Varlijaguster apareció por otra rejilla detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y le disparé, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo. Desapareció tras subir por una de las rejillas abiertas; era muy peligroso quedarnos allí, después de todo, el desde ese punto en adelanten habían un sinfín de rejillas en el techo.  
Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para poder escapar de la maldita lagartija. Solía aparecer de la nada, tratando de golpearnos con sus garras y su cola, además de tirarnos las rejillas sobre la cabeza. Así llegamos al final del túnel.  
Allí nos encontramos con una escalera, una larga escalera a la superficie.  
"¡Suban!" fue lo que grité, y entonces Leon y Nika subieron las escaleras, en el momento justo en el que apareció la lagartija frente a mí. Decidí por subir las escaleras en ese momento ya que me encontraba en una evidente desventaja. La lagartija se quedó observándonos por un momento, pero luego comenzó a subir a una velocidad impresionante, pasando sobre mí y dirigiéndose a los demás.  
Tome mi pistola lo más rápido que pude, y comencé a dispararle al monstruo. Tuve suerte de poder acertarle en la cabeza, a lo que la lagartija se soltó de la escalera y cayó al fondo del pozo.  
Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos, abriendo la gran escotilla, para después cerrarla y no ver más al Varlijaguster.  
El lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era bastante grande y parecía algo viejo. Tal vez era la tapadera del laboratorio. Nika aún estaba algo alterada por la situación, así que caminamos.

- ¿Será el mismo monstruo que nos encontramos cuando rescatamos a Nika? – preguntó Leon

- No lo sé – le dije – cuando el edificio se derrumbó por las explosiones no creo que haya habido algún sobreviviente… aunque con la naturaleza de estas cosas puedo creer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Crees que haya muerto? – preguntó Nika

- No lo creo – le respondió Leon – después de todo estas A.B.O son extremadamente resistentes.

- Ya veo… por cierto Leon, quería darte las gracias

- ¿Por?

- Por haber salvado a mi hermano hace algunos años, él me lo contó todo

- No es nada, solo hacía mi trabajo

- Pero igualmente te lo agradezco…

- Lamento interrumpirlos – les dije, abriendo una puerta a la que habíamos llegado – pero necesito que te concentres Nika, no es que seas tan buena en este tipo de cosas.

Al parecer Nika se mofó, pero era la verdad evidente.  
Entramos a la siguiente sala, cuidadosamente, pero nuevamente apareció el dichoso Varlijaguster. Al parecer era el mismo ya que le sangraba la cabeza; tal vez su punto débil era la regeneración.  
Apareció inesperadamente por arriba, separando a Nika de nosotros. La tomó entre sus mandíbulas y luego, entre gritos de auxilio y disparos provenientes de nosotros, el Varlijaguster se llevó a Nika lejos de nosotros, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, pero debíamos hacer algo.  
Lo seguimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero lo perdimos de vista.


	10. Capítulo 7: Plaga

- Maldito monstruo – decía casi a cada paso que daba

- Cálmate Leon – me decía Chris – la encontraremos

- ¿Cómo puedes saber si aún está viva?

- No puedo saberlo

Seguimos caminando siguiendo el rastro que había dejado ese malnacido; gotas de sangre y agua. Era realmente extraño de que no se nos apareciera ningún otro enemigo… ¿El recinto estaría abandonado?  
Daba igual, no podía dejar de pensar que el Varlijaguster nos había arrebatado a Nika en frente de nuestras narices.  
Abrimos todas las puertas que nos encontrábamos en el camino, sin embargo, todas daban paso a habitaciones pequeñas y al parecer recientemente abandonadas. Era mejor estar alerta. El final del pasillo estaba frente a nosotros.

Chris abrió la puerta con cuidado; habíamos entrado al almacén. Ese lugar no parecía tan abandonado, y estaba en lo correcto al notar eso. Una vez adentro, la puerta por la que entramos activó las rejas y decenas de guardias comenzaron a aparecer. Me cubrí en la primera pared que encontré, Chris hizo lo mismo. Le disparé a unos cuantos guardias para darme con la sorpresa de que eran J'avo, muchos comenzaron a mutar en diferentes cosas, todas apestosas a mi parecer. Parecía como que sabían que iríamos… ¿Cámaras? ¿O tal vez el Varlijaguster les había avisado?  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos resistiendo a los J'avo, pero estuvimos perdidos cuando Lickers y Strelats aparecieron por nuestra espalda… Se acercaron a nosotros lentamente, saltándonos y atacando a los J'avo. Miré estupefacto a Chris; no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ambos aprovechamos de la oportunidad de escapar de allí. Cruzamos el almacén, esquivando a todas las A.B.O que se interponían en nuestro camino, de paso les disparamos a algunas.  
El almacén se hacía eterno, cada vez teníamos que encontrar una nueva ruta de escape debido a los destrozos que causaban los enemigos, pero por fin pudimos salir. Sin embargo no dejamos de correr, era mejor alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.  
Mientras pasábamos por una gran sala, bastante lujosa que digamos, de dos pisos y con balcones, sentí que algo pesado me cayó del cielo; más bien atrapé a alguien que saltó del balcón, Nika.

Casi caí al suelo por el peso de la chica, pero pude ponerme en pie y a ella también.

- ¡Nika! – le dije, asombrado – Que bueno que estés bien

- ¿Cómo escapaste del Varlijaguster? – le preguntó Chris, asombrado también

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora! – dijo alterada, y tratando de correr

No entendía por qué decía que no había tiempo ahora, pero de un momento a otro, fuimos rodeados completamente por J'avo armados. De entre esos, salió una mujer que conocía bastante, Ada.

- Bravo – dijo calmada, como siempre – segunda vez que escapas de mis manos, Niki…

Nika solo se mordió los labios. Parecía furiosa y a la vez temerosa de Ada. Chris parecía algo confundido… recuerdo cuando me dijo que Ada Wong había muerto.  
Sin embargo, no parecía la misma mujer de siempre…

- Y por segunda vez te ves acompañada de estos hombres – continuó hablando – Leon y Chris… que lindo… Pero hasta aquí llegó tu fuga. – miró a sus hombres – capturen a Nika, a los otros pueden acribillarlos…

Luego de esas conmovedoras palabras, se marchó, y fue cuando todos esos hombres que nos apuntaban cargaron sus armas. No había lugar para esconderse.  
Nika se adelantó a Chris y a mí, mirándonos con cara apenada y diciendo un leve "lo siento", extendió sus brazos, como si tratara de protegernos, y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, eran de un color rojo carmesí, incluyendo la esclerótica, y parte de su rostro se volvió más oscura. Casi inmediatamente, aparecieron Lickers y Strelats, protegiéndonos de los múltiples disparos. Así mismo, atacaron a los J'avo. Cuando pude darme cuenta de la situación, nos encontrábamos relativamente a salvo. Nika volvió a la normalidad, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

- La plaga… - dije en voz baja, observándola.

Ella se levantó en silencio con la cabeza cacha, y dándose la vuelta trató de marcharse del lugar.  
Chris la retuvo tomándola del hombro. Al parecer estaba enojado, bastante.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? – le preguntó – Yo confiaba en tu verdad…

Nika se zafó de Chris, y trató de marcharse nuevamente, esta vez yo la retuve.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido – le dije – ¿Tu eres NTG, cierto?

Ella me miró, para luego soltarse y sentarse en el suelo, ocultado su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté

- ¡No es algo que haya escogido! – dijo. En su voz se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar – fue una de las cualidades con las que nací…

- Explícate – le dijo Chris, cortante.

- Mi madre… - hizo una leve pausa, calmándose – ella trabajaba como científica en una instalación. Hace poco tiempo había muerto mi padre, así que se presentó voluntaria para realizar un experimento con los virus y plagas. Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, así que yo fui expuesta al mismo tipo de radiaciones… Eso lo explica todo…

- Lo sabías… lo sabías todo y lo ocultaste

- ¿Cómo querías que le dijera la verdad a unos completos desconocidos? ¡No sabía si volverían a experimentar conmigo!

Evidentemente, Nika había pasado por situaciones terribles en los últimos años. Lo más probable era que lo recordaba todo con mucho detalle, aunque no quisiera decirlo como tal. Lo pude notar el día que la rescatamos, aquel ácido que era introducido en su cuerpo no le hizo daño alguno.

- ¿Qué es NTG? – le pregunté

- Es solo una combinación – dijo ella – T se refiere al T-Virus, G al G-Virus, y N a mi nombre, que representa las plagas y la capacidad de controlar a ciertas A.B.O.

- Que nombre más obvio… era tan obvio que no pude notarlo.

- ¿Quiere decir que tienes todas las capacidades de esos virus? – preguntó Chris

- Así es… – dijo ella – y eso no es todo. El gobierno quiere que recuperen a mi "hijo" ya que él está perfeccionado con el Uróboros.

- No estamos hablando de eso aquí

- Será mejor que nos movamos ahora – dijo ella después de hacer una pausa, levantándose del suelo– tenemos órdenes que cumplir

- No iremos a ninguna parte si no confiamos en ti – le dijo Chris mirándome - ¿Cuál es tu misión?

- No puedo decirlo…

Chris la sujetó del brazo cuando ésta trató de marcharse nuevamente. Nika comenzó a usar su poder… nos vimos rodeados de A.B.O a las cuales ella podía controlar. Chris terminó por soltarla.

- Nosotros confiábamos en ti – le dije

Ella guardó silencio por un momento. Hasta que finalmente nos miró decidida.

- Mi misión – dijo – es asesinar a Ada Wong.


	11. Capitulo 8: Escape

**Parte 1**

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó Leon, exaltado

- Así es – dijo ella – si me permiten, debo continuar con mi misión

Nika volvió a darnos la espalda; comenzaba a caminar cuando traté de decirle algo, pero me vi interrumpido por el sonido que hacían los guardias que venían a nosotros. Al parecer traían A.B.O, porque la habitación comenzó a temblar, e incluso a desmoronarse. Nuestra camarada nos miró con una expresión triste, y entre la confusión del momento, cuando llegaron los guardias y la A.B.O disparándonos, ella escapó. Estaba usando sus poderes, era inevitable no notarlo, pues las A.B.O completamente mutadas comenzaron a atacar a los cientos de guardias. Leon y yo nos cubrimos del campo de balas, e incluso tratamos de perseguir a Nika, pero nos fue imposible seguirle el paso, pues aquellos monstruos nos cortaban el camino. No nos atacaban, pero impedían que pudiéramos avanzar rápidamente. Debíamos eliminarlas.  
Fue el momento en el cual pensé si era Nika quien controlaba al Varlijaguster… me dieron escalofríos el solo pensarlo. Estaba seguro de que Nika podría venirse en contra de nosotros si interferíamos en su camino.

Entre enfrentamientos tanto con los guardias como con las A.B.O, nos llevaron, al parecer, al lugar más alto dentro del recinto. Debíamos de subir por el elevador, luego subir por una escalera caracol, para finalmente llegar a la última habitación… pero fue demasiado tarde.  
Antes de abrir la puerta, se escucharon una serie de disparos, y finalmente, al entrar a la habitación completamente blanca, vi el cuerpo de Ada Wong tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.  
No podía separar mí vista de esa escena, y al parecer Leon tampoco.  
Nika nos miró; a su cara le había salpicado un poco de sangre, se veía algo aterradora.

- Ya está hecho – dijo, con una expresión algo triste – será mejor que nos marchemos… aunque me gustaría quedarme un rato a solas…

Tomé el hombro de Leon, mirándolo. Un rato más tarde, esperábamos a Nika fuera de la sala. Una vez que ella salió, me dediqué a llenarme de ánimos para cumplir mi misión… encontrar al hijo de Nika.  
Bajábamos la escalera de caracol, cuando todo comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté, mirando a Nika

- ¡No me mires a mí! – dijo ella

- ¡Esto se va a derrumbar! – dijo Leon, comenzando a correr

Nosotros lo seguimos. "¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el edificio se caía a pedazos?" Era lo que me preguntaba mientras corríamos escaleras abajo.  
Y en el momento justo, apareció el Varlijaguster frente a nosotros. Nos detuvimos por un momento, pero no le disparamos.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – nos gritó Nika, alterada - ¡No puedo controlar a ese monstruo!

- Oh, rayos – dijo Leon, y ambos apuntamos y disparamos a la lagartija.

El Varlijaguster se trepó por la pared, y nosotros corrimos. Un acto un poco estúpido puesto de que podría saltar sobre nosotros, pero no lo hizo. Solo se limitó a seguirnos mientras tratábamos de llegar a un lugar más seguro… después de todo, no se podía ver el fondo del pozo de aquella gran escalera de caracol.

Había un gran agujero frente a nosotros. Primero lo salté yo, luego Nika, que casi resbala. Finalmente era el turno de Leon, pero el agujero en la escalera se hizo más grande antes de que él saltara… Era la única salida. En el momento en que él saltó, el Varlijaguster saltó tras él, y en un movimiento muy rápido, lo atrapó. Nika y yo estiramos nuestras manos, pero no pudimos alcanzarlo… Leon cayó por el abismo.

**Parte 2**

Mis dedos habían tocado los dedos de Leon, pero no pude tomar su mano…  
"¡Leon!" era lo que yo gritaba repetidas veces, mientras seguía con mi mano estirada en el abismo.  
Era la primera vez que alguien a quien consideraba un gran amigo moría ante mis ojos. Salieron lágrimas de éstos mientras yo sollozaba.  
Chris tocó mi espalda, pero yo no podía dejar de lamentarme.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Chris, mientras miraba alrededor – este lugar nos aplastará si nos quedamos

- ¡No podemos dejar a Leon! – le grité

- ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! – me gritó él

Miré hacia abajo… me sequé las lágrimas y me levanté. "Lo siento" me dije a mi misma, pero debía seguir adelante… Comencé a pensar en muchas cosas mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. Leon se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, demasiado. Nunca podría dejar de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi hermano e incluso por mí… pero era demasiado tarde. Él ya no estaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Chris

- Si – le dije, para darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la escalera sin fondo, si no que caminábamos por un nuevo camino, donde ya no se sentía tanto el desplome de la instalación – es solo que… nunca había perdido a alguien…

- ¿Te gustaba?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que si te gustaba Leon

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo así, sobre todo cuando él ya no está?

- Es solo que parecía que tenías un gran apego hacia él. Se notaba bastante… Sé lo difícil que es perder a personas importantes, pero eso te hace más fuerte…

Realmente no había pensado mucho sobre mis sentimientos. Todos aquellos recuerdos que solían llegar de golpe me confundían y me hacían pensar en otras cosas… ¿Era yo tan apegada a Leon? ¿Realmente sentía algo por él?  
Yo no era tan experimentada en ese ámbito, puesto que siempre estaba sola, y mi única compañía eran mi hermano y sus dos mejores amigos… Mientras caminábamos bastante tranquilos por el extraño silencio del momento, me di cuenta… por una parte me sentí feliz, ya que me había dado cuenta de que yo tenía sentimientos humanos, por lo tanto no había perdido mi humanidad del todo, pero por el otro estaba triste ¿Por qué?… "ah, claro", me dije, y reí levemente.  
Mis meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando tropecé con Chris, que se había detenido. Miré a mí alrededor, y me llevé la sorpresa de que estábamos en un cuarto de máquinas. Miré las pantallas que allí se encontraban, cámaras de seguridad. "Área C" decía, y mostraban al Varlijaguster. Parecía inquieto, pero estaba bastante herido… era el Varlijaguster que había caído por el abismo, y que había sobrevivido. Para sorpresa, el Área C se encontraba sobre nosotros según el elevador que había cerca.

- Debemos acabar con esa cosa – dijo Chris

Me quedé reflexiva por un momento…

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó él

- Yo soy la que debe acabar con esa cosa – le dije

- ¿Sola? ¿acaso estás loca?

- Esa cosa y yo tenemos un pasado… recuerdo que lo crearon para detenerme, pero seré yo quien lo detenga

- Iré contigo

- No lo harás…

- ¡No puedes hacerlo sola!

- ¡Solo confía en mí!

- Ya perdí mi confianza en ti…

- No importa… - le dije, y comencé a caminar, pero él me retuvo, tomándome del brazo. Pasó un pequeño momento, me di la vuelta, y lo besé en los labios – Confía en mí…

Inmediatamente, me solté y lo empujé. Luego entré al elevador y cerré rápidamente la puerta, mientras le ordenaba a una A.B.O que le detuviera el paso.  
Sonreí… "ya sé por qué estaba triste… es porque voy a morir de todos modos" me dije, mientras veía a Chris tratando de sobrepasar al monstruo.  
"Realmente lo siento" fue lo que dije, antes de perderlo de vista, pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, acabar con el Varlijaguster.


	12. Capitulo 8,5: Varlijaguster

Cuando vi a la criatura, estaba devorando algo. Despedazaba la carne con una gran facilidad, tanta, que sentí miedo. Pero debía mantenerme firme.

- Oye – le dije, arrojándole algo que tenía cerca de mi

La lagartija me miró, y ladeó la cabeza como lo hacía un perro al mostrar confusión.  
Desenfundé la pistola. Era prácticamente lo único que tenía a mano, y le apunté. Le disparé un par de veces, de las cuales solo algunas pocas balas lograron rozarlo. Era evidente que mi puntería no había mejorado absolutamente nada. El Varlijaguster me miraba como si nada, como si no hubiera recibido herida alguna. Extendió sus brazos y se acercó lentamente a mí. No sabía lo que tramaba ese animal, así que solo seguí disparándole.  
Se detuvo a los pocos pasos. Sangraba, sangraba mucho, pero aún se movía.  
Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que finalmente se apagaron. La sala no estaba completamente oscura, pero la electricidad se había ido. Traté de disparar nuevamente, pero ya no tenía munición alguna.  
Saqué mi cuchillo, la última opción "saludable" que tenía… aunque sabía que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era la mejor opción. La adrenalina me alentaba a seguir adelante, prácticamente, mi cuerpo actuaba solo. Sin embargo, el Varlijaguster era muy rápido y fuerte, a pesar de estar ya en las últimas, o así lo demostraba su apariencia. Me golpeó la mano con su cola e hizo que mi cuchillo volara lejos.  
La luz volvió unos segundos después… era momento de usar mi última opción, usar a las A.B.O.  
Acudieron a mi llamado los Strelats; no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero comencé a debilitarme… miré mi mano izquierda, y parecía pudrirse… Al parecer no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tenía que terminar con esto rápido. Hice que los Strelats lanzaran todas sus agujas al Varlijaguster, estas quedaron clavadas por toda la habitación. Mientras estaba siendo distraído, corrí a coger mi cuchillo. Mis "aliados" caían uno tras otro, a pesar de ser realmente enemigos, sentí pena por ellos…  
Mientras el Varlijaguster seguía distraído, corrí a su espalda, y clavé mi cuchillo en su cabeza; éste cayó al suelo, sin embargo aún se movía. Seguí clavando mi cuchillo en su cabeza reiteradas veces. La sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo e incluso salpicaba sobre mí; no pude más ya que el objeto punzante se resbalaba de mis manos y ya no pude extraerlo más de la cabeza del monstruo. Me alejé un poco, recuperé el aliento… pero esa cosa seguía moviéndose, torpemente, pero seguía haciéndolo. Se levantó dificultosamente, y gritaba. Parecía sufrir mucho por el dolor.  
Yo no iba a resistir mucho… así que me monté nuevamente en su espalda, y con el peso cayó nuevamente, esta vez sobre una de las espinas de los Strelats que había quedado clavada en el suelo. Su cabeza casi se partió en la mitad, pero al menos no se movió más.

Me limpié las manos con mi ropa, para luego volver a tomar el cuchillo y sacarlo de la cabeza del Varlijaguster. Retrocedí unos pasos, y terminé cayendo al suelo. Me senté y afirmé en una de las paredes. Miraba a aquella abominación… "ya todo acabó" me dije a mi misma… hasta que escuché un extraño sonido. Observé atentamente al monstruo que yacía muerto ante mí; se estaba cristalizando… se volvía una Crisálida. Yo estaba asustada. Ya no tenía fuerzas para combatir de nuevo con algo similar, y aun peor, en plena forma. Traté de levantarme, pero mis músculos no me respondían apropiadamente. En eso, la crisálida se abrió, pero no salió de allí un nuevo monstruo, si no que se deslizó por el líquido resbaladizo el cuerpo de un pequeño niño.

Yo lo conocía… era él. Era aquel niño que me habían arrebatado años atrás…  
Me acerqué a él de la manera en que pude. Lo tomé en mis brazos por primera vez, apretándolo contra mí pecho, impresionada, atónita.  
Grité con todas mis fuerzas… con todas aquellas fuerzas que me quedaban. Aquel niño, tambaleándose, abrió levemente sus brazos y me abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo, que apenas podía controlar…


	13. Capítulo 9: Refugio

Cuando traté de levantarme, mis piernas cedieron. El virus se traspasaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Desde el momento en que me enteré de todo, supe que este momento llegaría: "vas a morir de todos modos" era lo que resonaba en mi cabeza, lo que yo hacía resonar en mi cabeza, para no romper a llorar en ese momento.  
El niño estaba desnudo y la sala se ponía cada vez más fría… tal vez se hacía de noche o los sistemas de calefacción no funcionaban, o ambas cosas.  
Me quité el arnés en el cual traía la pistola, seguido de mi sudadera. Terminé por quitarme la polera de manga tres cuartos y vestir al niño con ella, para finalmente volver a vestirme solo con la sudadera.

Sentí que alguien corría hacia el lugar en el me encontraba, subía por las escaleras que estaban tras de mí, el camino largo del área D al área C. Necesitaba usar mi poder una vez más, no sabía si era un amigo o un enemigo, hasta que lo vi. Era Chris.  
Dejé al niño recostado en el suelo, y traté de levantarme nuevamente; mis piernas se tambaleaban, pero podía mantenerme en pie. Él nos miró, jadeaba por haber corrido tan rápido aquella distancia, podía notarlo, y terminó por respirar profundamente.

- Debemos irnos – dijo él

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté

- Es solo que este lugar no es seguro…

Después de haber dicho eso, tomó al niño en sus brazos, y salió por la primera puerta fuera de la sala. Yo lo seguí a mi paso… a pesar de todo, él estaba caminando lentamente.

- ¿Usaste mucho ese poder tuyo, cierto? – me preguntó

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté

- Ya no puedes ocultar mucho las manchas en tu cara, ni tampoco el hecho de que uno de tus ojos haya cambiado de color…

- Ya veo – dije, mientras miraba hacia abajo, y me apoyaba en los muros del pasillo para poder mantener el equilibrio, para finalmente sonreír inconsciente y levemente – sabía que tendría esta apariencia algún día…

Chris no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo se mantuvo en silencio y de vez en cuando me ayudaba a seguir caminando. Subimos por una escalera, y dimos vuelta en varios pasillos, hasta que finalmente, frente a nosotros, se notaba una gran puerta. Chris la abrió con su hombro, y yo le ayudé a empujarla, aunque mi fuerza no servía para nada. La gran puerta era bastante pesada, pero después de un par de grandes empujones, terminó por abrirse lo suficiente como para salir al exterior.  
Una vez afuera, miré hacia arriba… podía ver un gran cielo estrellado, era hermoso… En eso, caí al suelo, y reí… por alguna razón estaba feliz… puede ser por el hecho de que el mundo natural era bello, maravilloso…  
Me levanté sola en vez de recibir la ayuda de Chris… el resto del camino miré hacia abajo, llevando una mano en mi pecho, a excepción de cuando se escuchó una gran explosión. Miré hacia atrás, y lo único que pude ver fue que a la lejanía, aquel centro de investigación se desmoronaba iluminado por el fuego… hasta eso fue una maravilla de este mundo, sería el nuevo comienzo para Alek, mi "hijo"…

No me di cuenta, cuando ya habíamos vuelto al campamento… Había una pequeña patrulla esperándonos mientras los demás dormían. Entré a la pequeña cabaña improvisada, donde se suponía que nos quedaríamos Chris, Alek, yo… y Leon.  
Levanté la cabeza, y al fondo pude ver una silueta junto a una pequeña luz. Dormía sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados y cabeza gacha... Al verlo, sonreí, e incluso no tardé en sentir como mis ojos se tornaban llorosos.

- Leon… -dije en voz baja, antes de lanzarle algo al estómago para despertarlo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo asustado, y luego notó de que yo estaba allí, y pude ver que sonrió

- Supongo que…

- Así es… Eres muy lista, Nika

- Yo no lo hice sola después de todo.

En eso, entró Chris cargando a Alek en sus brazos, para luego dejarlo sobre unas mantas para finalmente dirigirse donde Leon y darle un gran apretón de manos.

Por lo menos – dijo Leon – mañana tendremos un gran banquete en casa…


	14. Capítulo Extra 2: El Registro de Ada

Últimamente, ni siquiera podía dormir en paz. Era como si el proyecto de Carla siguiera funcionando en alguna parte…  
Investigué en distintas partes, para finalmente descubrir que realmente debía de estar preocupada. En una instalación secreta ubicada en uno de los edificios más antiguos un sector abandonado, funcionaba la corporación Neo-Umbrela a cargo de uno de mis clones.  
Sentí ira… esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, incluso cuando estaba en China. Debía de destruir aquello.

Por el camino, descubrí que la BSSA se dirigía en una misión al mismo sitio. Era muy conveniente que ellos también actuaran, pero significaba que debía de pasar más inadvertida, lo que no era muy difícil para mí que digamos.  
Iba bastante preparada. Después de todo, mi intención era la de hacer volar aquel edificio, y terminar de una vez lo que comenzó la ambición de Simmons.  
Para mi suerte, llegué antes que la BSSA, así que rápidamente coloqué algunas bombas en los pilares exteriores del lugar, para luego infiltrarme dentro. Era bastante extraño, pues no había guardias patrullando los pasillos.  
En busca del cuarto central, entré a una habitación equivocada, pero vi a un monstruo en un gran tubo… "Que sorpresa" me dije, seguido de "han creado a un nuevo monstruo". Sentí que era algo peligroso, así que seguí mi travesía hacia la cámara central; debía de apresurarme, puesto que ya había escuchado los primeros disparos y la movilización de las tropas de Neo-Umbrela. Siguiendo algunos mapas, llegué al centro de mando. Me deshice de unos guardias que estaban allí, nada difícil, y comencé a copiar la información. En el lugar en el que me encontraba, estaban todas las cámaras del establecimiento… hice detonar algunas de las bombas que había dejado.  
Me llamó la atención entonces la "cámara central". Se podía ver dificultosamente una chica prácticamente colgada con tubos. Otro experimento humano. Casi inmediatamente, pude ver que pasó cerca de allí mi clon. Maravilloso, aun se encontraba en el edificio, y estaba segura de que no escaparía así nada más. Debía de llevar consigo todos los datos posibles de su investigación. Tenía tiempo aun.

Mientras buscaba algo importante en los datos, encontré que dentro del mismo edificio, se encontraba una crisálida con mi código genético… fantástico, me daba razones para destruir el miserable edificio.  
Una vez estuve a punto de irme, vi a Leon y a Chris Redfield. Supuse que tendría que darles una mano. Supe inmediatamente que buscaban a aquella chica de los tubos. Presioné algunos controles, dando la alarma de que el "NTG" estaba suelto. Casi inmediatamente, vi por otra cámara que el monstruo que había visto anteriormente había sido soltado del lugar en que se encontraba… mi error.  
Al parecer, Leon y Chris estaban encerrados… presioné otro botón, que abrió todas las puertas mecanizadas... Bueno, al parecer ya podría salir de allí.  
Corrí por los pasillos, derrotando a los guardias de esta tal Ada Wong, y la arrinconé en una de sus habitaciones.

- Hasta aquí haz llegado – le dije – y le disparé en la cabeza unas cuantas veces, destrozándosela.

No fue tan difícil, realmente me impresionó. En ese momento, la luz del piso en el que me encontraba se cortó. Debía de salir de allí antes de que llegaran más guardias. Fácil, solo tenía que huir por una de las ventanas.

Sin embargo, salí por detrás del edificio, y no por una ventana, si no por una puerta.  
Entré a un edificio cercano para vigilar a la BSSA; pero eso terminó cuando vi salir a Leon y Chris del edificio, con la chica aquella en sus brazos.

- Esto ya no sirve para nada – dije, para finalmente presionar el detonador de todas las bombas.

Diez segundos más tarde, el edificio estaba hecho añicos.

Regresando a mi lugar seguro, comencé a inspeccionar los datos… eran demasiados, pero importantes, así que los leí todos. Descubrí lo del proyecto NTG y aquella chica, Nika, sobre el experimento con su hijo, y el llamado "Varlijaguster". Muchos datos interesantes. El monstruo que vi en el edificio era solo una copia del Varlijaguster original, un monstruo que no puede ser controlado por nada, ni siquiera por Neo-Umbrela… que patético logro el que no puedes controlar.  
En fin, descubrí el lugar del último laboratorio, donde estaba el verdadero Varlijaguster, otro de mis clones, y una crisálida con mi código genético, todo en medio de la selva.  
Suspiré profundamente… debía de hablar con la famosa Nika Kozachenko…  
Durante la noche, acudí al lugar en el que se encontraba, ¿Cómo lo supe?, tengo muchas fuentes de información. Me hice pasar por una agente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, así que no hubo mayor problema. Nika estaba despierta a esas altas horas de la noche, y por alguna razón en particular, se alegró de verme…

- ¿Ada? – recuerdo que dijo, dándose vuelta hacia donde estaba yo – Me alegra que estés aquí…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? – le pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado – no soy la Ada Wong que conoces, así que no te alegres demasiado.

Ella me miró extrañada. Suspiré nuevamente, y le conté la historia. Una vez que ella supo los hechos, se miró algo decaída. Es como si tuviera un afecto imaginario a mi apariencia física.

- Quiero pedirte algo – le dije

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó ella

- Primero que nada, tienes que saber que yo, la verdadera Ada Wong, no te haría algún daño, así que debes confiar en mí… Te quiero pedir que no le cuentes nada a nadie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acerca de?

- De mí, o incluso hazles creer que tienes amnesia. Si lo haces de esa manera, facilitaría mucho el trabajo que tengo que hacer. Después de todo, el gobierno ya debe de saberlo todo, pero no las personas que te cuidan.

- ¿Leon?

- Exacto… Confía en mi

- Está bien, confío en ti…

- Nos veremos luego – le dije, mientras salía de la habitación.

Ahora, era el momento de averiguar qué era lo que tramaba el gobierno… No quería que interfirieran con mi venganza personal…

Una vez más, mi trabajo se hacía bastante fácil… En unos días, descubrí el plan que le darían a Leon y a Chris… e incluso a Nika, su nueva agente provisoria.  
Eso de matar a Ada Wong no me gustó mucho que digamos, así que debía de cambiar un poco el plan. Lo más rápido que pude, acudí a Nika, pero ella no estaba en los Estados Unidos, si no que había viajado a la República Eslava del Este, su hogar. Me sería algo complicado hablar con ella en su casa, puesto que estaría vigilada por la BSSA, pero después de todo, no quería morir, puesto que Nika podría hacerlo, gracias a su poder. No me quería ver completamente rodeada por ABO.

Una vez allí, fui directamente a su casa, ocultándome en las sombras. Los guardias eran algo despreocupados. Toqué la ventana de la habitación de Nika, y una vez que ella la abrió, me acerqué. Ella me dejó entrar. Nika encontraba con el cabello húmedo y envuelta en una toalla, pero pareciera como si el baño se lo hubiera dado hace bastante rato.

- ¿Realmente tendré que hacerlo? – me preguntó

- ¿Lo de matarme? – le pregunté

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?

- Tengo mis maneras de encontrar información…

- Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Deberías de ir por mi clon, después de todo, no especificaron a que Ada Wong debías de exterminar.

- ¿Aún quedan clones tuyos?

- Solo dos… tengo un plan

Le expliqué lo que tenía planeado, ella me escuchó atentamente. Lo primero era, de alguna u otra forma, acorralar a este clon, y luego que Nika lo matase en frente de sus acompañantes. Después de eso, yo destruiría el lugar para calcinar el virus. No era algo tan complicado…  
No quería decirle a Nika que el Varlijaguster era su hijo, pero le comenté otras cosas, como que el Varlijaguster no le haría daño, ya que era un experimento para protegerla… En cierto modo, era verdad, puesto que por la sangre que compartían, el Varlijaguster era incapaz de hacerle daño a Nika. Se comprobó en uno de los experimentos en el cual pusieron a Nika, inconsciente, en el mismo lugar que el Varlijaguster, hambriento y enfadado, sin embargo, la ABO se limitó a lamer el rostro de Nika para finalmente acurrucarse junto a ella. Cada vez que hacían el experimento era el mismo resultado, así que hicieron una copia del Varlijaguster, una copia que tenía deficiencia genética y que, por lo tanto, podía ser controlado por Nika.  
La chica aceptó mi propuesta, lo siguiente era esperar a que la misión de mis "compañeros" comenzara. Por mi cuenta, me instalé primero en la selva donde se encontraba el laboratorio.

"En unas horas comenzará la misión" escuché a uno de la BSSA, así que me adelanté para ingresar al laboratorio y tener todo preparado. ¿Por qué resultó tan fácil la infiltración? Realmente no lo sabía. Pero terminé de colocar las bombas en los pilares más grandes de la instalación, y aun no pasaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se mostraban señales de vida dentro.  
Me dirigí al puesto de control, debía saber el momento en el que llegarían los otros, y fue cuando me encontré con mi maravilloso clon.

- ¿Te has divertido andando a tus anchas por toda la instalación? – dijo ella, que se encontraba un piso más arriba que yo.

- No mucho que digamos – le respondí

- Bueno, ahora te divertirás

En eso, el maldito clon hizo una señal, para luego escapar. ¿Qué había hecho? Me di cuenta de eso cuando el Varlijaguster original apareció frente a mí. Al parecer lo habían liberado, y no había comido en días, pues gruñía… se supone que no era hostil, pero, tal parece que solo era tranquilo cuando Nika estaba cerca.  
Comencé a correr, no tenía otra alternativa, puesto que no podía acabar con él yo sola. Aquel monstruo era muy rápido, me bloqueaba todas las salidas. Le disparaba de vez en cuando, pero era inútil, no se detenía. Pude entrar a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta metálica… Era el centro de comando, pero toda la información estaba siendo borrada. Rápidamente descubrí la contraseña para detener el proceso, dándome justo la información que quería saber. Los clones que se encontraban en esta instalación eran los últimos que había en todo el mundo. Me sentí algo aliviada, hasta que el Varlijaguster rompió uno de los muros. Se encontraba frente a mí… Tomé mi ballesta y le di un par de veces para que se detuviera o por lo menos ralentizara. Logré mi objetivo, para luego verme encerrada en otra habitación. Esta era algo extraña, pues había una gran grieta en medio, pero era intencionada, estaba construida de esa manera. Al otro lado, había una palanca… no sabía para lo que servía, pero debía de hacer algo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para tomar impulso, pero no fue suficiente, ya que quedé colgada del borde. El Varlijaguster había saltado conmigo, pero este cayó, ya que gracias a su peso, el borde del cual saltamos se desmoronó. Subí lo más rápido que pude, para luego correr y activar la palanca. En el mismo momento en que el Varlijaguster saltó para volver a subir por el agujero, una gran reja se interpuso en su camino, quedando encerrado bajo esta.

- Así que era la jaula del perro guardián – dije después de suspirar.

Caminé hasta mi nuevo destino, el lugar en el cual moriría mi clon.  
En eso, pude escuchar unos gritos, y de la nada, el Varlijaguster pasó frente a mí con Nika en su hocico. Si algo le pasaba a Nika, mi plan estaba arruinado… así que la seguí. El Varlijaguster entró a una habitación en la cual había unas mantas y un sinfín de cajas, una bodega.  
Entré cautelosamente, y pude ver como el monstruo dejaba a su doncella suavemente sobre las mantas. Me acerqué, puesto que la ABO ya no estaba en manera hostil.

- ¡Ada! – grito Nika, alterada

- Cálmate – le dije – esta cosa no te hará nada…

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

- No lo sé… solo decía eso en los reportes que leí sobre este monstruo

- Es inquietante… - ella me miró - ¿Qué es lo que sigue en el plan?

- Solo hacer salir a mi clon de su guarida…

En eso, una gran tropa de "guardias" por así decirlo, apareció de la nada. Llevaban porras eléctricas y ametralladoras ligeras… nos rodearon. El Varlijaguster se alteró, pero los guardias lo retuvieron dándole grandes descargas de electricidad. Sonreí levemente, no soy de las que se deja atrapar tan fácilmente… dejé caer una bomba de humo, y fue cuando tomé a Nika del brazo, y la jalé para que me siguiera rápidamente. Nos alejamos bastante, pero podíamos escuchar los disparos.

- Ve y reúnete con tu equipo – le dije – deben de estar en problemas, así que sálvalos…

- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Solo mi trabajo…

Me despedí de Nika para luego marcharme. Me apresuré para poder llegar donde se encontraba Ada… para mi sorpresa, hizo su aparición frente a Nika y sus compañeros… la pude escuchar ya que me escondí en la habitación contraria. "Yo no hablo así" me dije, para luego ocultarme tras un mueble, ya que mi clon pasó por allí. La seguí cuidadosamente, pues la idea era que no me encontrara, no en estas alturas. Pero Nika hizo demasiado ruido… en unos minutos, se encontró conmigo, y el maldito clon nos disparó. Por suerte, la chica usó su poder, y envió a una ABO a cubrirnos. El clon lo aprovechó para escapar.

- Sigámosla – dijo Nika, jadeante. Parecía más entusiasmada que yo, o por lo menos, quería acabar más rápido.

Seguimos al clon por la escalera de caracol hasta la última habitación. Era una habitación inmensa, de color blanco.

- Valla, valla – dijo mi clon – no esperaba que me siguierais hasta aquí…

- Todo por verte muerta – le dije

En eso, más clones de mi persona llegaron a la habitación… Me enfadé, me enfadé muchísimo. Era un completo insulto hacia mi persona, me sentía ultrajada al ver a todas esas copias falsas de mí.  
Con mi ballesta le apunté a una en la cabeza, quedando clavada en la débil pared que separaba la habitación del abismo.  
Los clones comenzaron a dispararnos, para nuestra suerte, Nika se había traído consigo unas cuantas ABO, lucharon contra nuestros enemigos, destrozando aquellos cuerpos vacíos. Nos salpicó un poco de sangre antes de que Nika le ordenara a la ABO que destruyeran las paredes y se lanzaran junto a los clones a la fosa. El último clon, el que lideraba el lugar, retrocedió.

- Es tu turno – le dije a Nika

- Ya lo sé – dijo ella, desenfundando su pistola.

Me largué del lugar usando el gancho, más bien, yendo a una plataforma más alta de la instalación. Me escondí allí hasta que Nika, cumpliendo nuestro acuerdo, le disparó al clon frente a Chris y Leon… todo perfecto. Ahora solo faltaba salir y destruir la crisálida junto con el lugar.  
Todos se marcharon de escena; fue cuando esa maldita cosa comenzó a mutar… No sé qué era esa cosa, pero se dividió en dos, y una se aferró al pilar mientras que la otra cayó por el precipicio. Casi inmediatamente, la que se había pegado al pilar explotó. Pude escuchar como al unísono, la otra explotaba también, quizás en otra parte del dichoso pilar… Esta cosa se caería…  
Salí como fuera de allí. Salté hacia donde estábamos antes, para luego correr escaleras abajo… simplemente no había otra salida.  
Pude escuchar el grito de Nika. Leon había caído al abismo junto al Varlijaguster…  
Afirmé el gancho en algún lugar para luego lanzarme al fondo del lugar. No fue un viaje muy grato que digamos. Tuve que disparar el gancho varias veces para seguir bajando…

Estaba hecho un desastre… Lleno de tablas que habían caído e incluso cemento, además de los cuerpos de los clones y las ABO que había enviado Nika. Menos más que todo estaba bastante oscuro.  
Al parecer todo ya estaba más tranquilo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Avancé un poco, y pude ver algo increíble… El Varlijaguster había amortiguado la caída de Leon, aunque este aún estaba inconsciente… Parecía abrazarlo. Sin embargo, le apunté con mi arma. Ese monstruo sí que tenía resistencia. Al escucharme, comenzó a moverse débilmente, debe de haber sido por la caída.  
Pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No creo posible que los sentimientos y pensamientos de Nika lleguen hasta el Varlijaguster… es algo imposible… puesto que el hecho de que el monstruo este sea "pensante" por ser formado a partir de un humano, se libera de la capacidad de Nika para controlarlo. ¿Qué era en realidad?

No tuve la posibilidad de averiguarlo, puesto que el Varlijaguster se levantó y se marchó torpemente… Me acerqué a Leon, para finalmente despertarlo.

- ¿Ada? – preguntó aun adormecido

- No preguntes nada – le dije – ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí

Lo ayudé a levantarse, y salimos por la ruta de escape que yo había planeado: el túnel secreto que conectaba la instalación casi directamente con el campamento que había hecho la BSSA. Obviamente solo alguien que tuviera los planos exactos podía hacer algo así; los planos que encontré en la ciudad abandonada estaban incompletos.

El camino fue tranquilo, como esperaba, así que solo dejé a Leon a la salida del túnel.

- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó él

- Solo a terminar con mí cometido…

Volví por la selva a aquel lugar; me di cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta, y en el lodo había huellas de dos personas. Sonreí levemente, y mientras me alejaba, pulsé el detonador de las bombas.

Esta noche por fin dormiría en paz.


	15. Epílogo

Poder ver a Alek, mi hijo, jugar junto a otros niños de su edad es verdaderamente reconfortante. Después de lo que le habían hecho, es un alivio que no tenga recuerdo alguno, no como yo.  
Sin embargo sigo adelante para llevarlo a él adelante.

Luego del incidente, no volví a mi verdadero hogar, no podía hacerlo. No quería darle más preocupaciones a mi hermano, ya que mi cuerpo ya no funciona adecuadamente. Puedo ocultar las manchas e incluso los ojos rojos, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con mi falta de fuerza y mis desmayos… el virus me consume lentamente… Incluso necesito de alguien que me lleve por todos lados en una silla de ruedas.  
Es cuando me pregunto cuanto tiempo me quedará de vida, si podré ver crecer fuertemente a Alek. Hablando de él, según doctores cualificados, no tendrá que preocuparse nunca por lo que a mí me está matando, él tiene su organismo completamente desarrollado.  
Es un niño muy habilidoso, en solo unos meses comenzó a hablar, y en menos de un año puede entablar conversaciones como cualquier otro niño. Me enorgullezco de él.  
¿Lo veré cuando ingrese a la escuela? ¿A la universidad? ¿Cuándo tenga su primera novia?  
Siempre me pone un poco triste. Sin embargo, su gran sonrisa me hace cambiar de pensamientos: debo de disfrutar todo el tiempo que paso con él.

Usualmente recordaba aquellas cosas dolorosas. Recordaba todo lo que hizo que yo estuviera aquí en este momento, la razón del porqué de las cosas.  
No quería olvidarlo, me hacía ser fuerte. Era la razón de mi vida, de que estuviera aquí en este momento, que tuviera lo necesario para ayudar a las personas que me importan. Es maravilloso el poder hablar tranquilamente con mi hermano por teléfono, aunque me gustaría verlo en persona, como aquella vez en la que caí junto a él…  
Cuando era pequeña me preguntaba si un monstruo como yo podía ser feliz, alguien que no tenía capacidad alguna para comunicarse con los demás, aquella persona que es golpeada por ser extraña.

Es hermoso reflexionar de estas cosas cuando se escucha una bella melodía en piano, o incluso, el solo hecho de escuchar una bella melodía es hermoso, sobre todo cuando la brisa llega a ti por el ventanal abierto, junto con las hojas, que indican el término del invierno, y las flores que mostraban los primeros días de la bella primavera.  
Miré mi taza de té, con un pétalo rosa dentro; podría haberlo sacado, pero era tan bello que sería un desperdicio.  
Dejé la taza a un lado, y luego cerré el libro que estaba leyendo. Tomé un lápiz y abrí mi cuaderno de notas y escribir:

"Un monstruo también puede ser feliz, puede enamorarse, puede tener hijos, puede tener una vida"

Mientras escribía, la puerta trasera se abrió. Miré hacia atrás…

- Te estaba esperando – dije, sonriendo

El solo sonrió y cerró la puerta luego de entrar.-

FIN


End file.
